Disparu ?
by FFelinna
Summary: Vous croyiez que je pouvais pas faire pire que la fic Lui ? Ben venez donc lire un peu celle là XDD Il n'y a pas de couples mais... Vous ne verrez plus jamais Sasuke de la même façon :p


**  
Auteur : FFelinna   
Adresse mail : ffelinnavoila.fr   
Titre : Disparu ?   
Genre : Je vais encore me faire trucider XD   
Base : Naruto **

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, Sasuke s'est d'ailleurs enfuit en courant... Normal, me direz-vous, je viens de le martyriser XD   
En fait je crois que je vais me tirer une balle, à force d'avoir des idées pareilles... 

**Disparu ?**

Un premier mouvement dans la chambre sombre.   
Le jeune homme remue un peu.   
Au loin, les chouettes s'adonnent à un concert de hululement. Tout est calme sur Konoha... 

Les draps se froissent, la sueur perle le long de son visage.   
Il n'a pas envie de se lever. Il sait que, s'il le fait, il n'en reviendra pas.   
Malgré la douleur atroce qui le tenaille à présent, il se refuse à capituler. 

Son corps est moite, ses cheveux bruns collent à son visage. Il regarde l'heure.   
5h00 du matin. Normalement il devrait rejoindre son équipe d'ici deux heures.   
Mais aujourd'hui, sa résolution est beaucoup moins forte... 

Est-ce la fatigue? La lassitude? Cela fait un mois qu'il résiste et souffre en silence.   
Finalement, il n'y tient plus.   
Le jeune homme se lève et sors de sa chambre en courant. Les premiers oiseaux accueillent l'aube de leur chant cristallin. 

/././././././././ 

- Ohayoo Sakura-chan !   
- Bonjour Naruto...   
- Hmm? Ca ne va pas ?   
- Non c'est juste que... Sasuke-kun n'est pas encore arrivé...   
- Bah oublie-le ! Pour une fois que nous pouvons être ensembles !   
- Baka ! 

Un bon crochet gauche, et Naruto vole dans le buisson le plus proche. Il en ressort, se frottant la joue et souriant niaisement, comme à son habitude. 

- Mais Sakura-chan...   
- Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose? Sasuke-kun n'est jamais en retard habituellement !   
- Il ne s'est peut-être tout simplement pas réveillé... Ca m'arrive tout le temps à moi ! 

Deuxième crochet, droit cette fois-ci. 

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Sasuke-kun n'est pas comme toi ! 

L'arrivée de Kakashi empêche la jeune fille de se jeter sur son coéquipier. Son air réjoui n'annonce rien de bon... 

- Sasuke n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?   
- Non, on dirait que môssieur perfection ne s'est pas réveillé...   
- Dommage... ce n'est pas très gentil mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre de l'attendre plus longtemps. Notre mission nous attend ! 

Sakura boude et Naruto saute partout. Leur professeur les regarde en souriant sous son masque, pressé de voir leur réactions face à la "mission" qu'il leur a réservée.   
Cependant, alors qu'ils font chemin vers le village, un creux au ventre force le garçon blond à se retourner.   
Il reste immobile trente secondes, persuadé d'avoir entendu quelqu'un crier. Finalement, la voix de Sakura le sort de ses pensées et il la rejoint en haussant les épaules ; son imagination a toujours été débordante... 

/././././././././ 

Il souffre, encore et toujours. La douleur parcoure son ventre, lacère ses entrailles, tandis qu'il s'appuie sur le mur, reprenant son souffle. Un petit rayon de lumière lui apprend que le soleil est déjà bien levé.   
Pourtant il ne peut pas sortir. Il doit en finir maintenant, achever cette souffrance qui le tenaille depuis plusieurs mois déjà.   
Une déchirure, un peu de liquide carmin, c'est une première délivrance. Le jeune homme reprend son souffle, profitant de ce moment de répit. 

Celui-ci ne dure malheureusement pas, et c'est une nouvelle épreuve qui l'attend, encore plus dure que la première.   
Il se remet en position, décidé à combattre vaillament jusqu'au bout. 

/././././././././ 

- Kakashi-sensei je vous hais ! 

Ce cri est celui d'un Naruto recouvert de mousse tandis qu'il essaie désespérément de nettoyer Pakkun, lequel n'est pas du tout coopératif. En effet, leur professeur n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de leur faire laver ses chiens ninjas. On peut rarement trouver pire comme mission... A part peut-être nettoyer les commodités après le passage de Sandaime. 

Sakura observe nonchalemment son coéquipier se vautrer allègrement dans la bassine d'eau tiède, avant d'en ressortir furieux. Elle n'a pas le cœur à sourire et s'inquiète pour celui qu'elle aime...   
Rien n'était vraiment normal ce jour là ; d'abord sa brosse préférée qui se brisait, ensuite un pigeon qui s'était vicieusement lâché sur ses cheveux (1) - la faisant arriver en retard - et pour finir l'absence de Sasuke... quelque chose clochait, et elle en eu la confirmation quand Naruto se jeta sur Kakashi, de la mousse plein les mains.   
Le juunin n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, se prit tout en pleine tête et riposta bien vite en attrapant son élève pour le noyer dans le bac sous les encouragements de Pakkun. 

Un Suiton subtilement lancé par Kakashi prit Sakura au dépourvu et la poussa à lui déclarer la guerre. L'équipe de Kurenai qui rentrait de mission eut le malheur de se trouver dans leur passage et ne purent qu'assister au massacre d'une pauvre bassine métallique qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.   
Un sourire timide d'Hinata, un hochement de tête de Shino et un rire franc de Kiba stoppa les trois shinobis. Le ricanement de Kurenai acheva de convaincre les deux hommes du trio : ce foutage de gueule devait être vengé.   
Naruto lança un multi-clonage, encerclant l'équipe n°8. Deux secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous trempés, et une bonne droite appartenant à Sakura venait cueillir son ami sur le menton. Il s'envola sur les restes de bassine, se frottant le visage en maugréant. 

/././././././././ 

- fhhhh... fhhh... ah... 

Ca y'est. Cette légèreté s'empare à nouveau de lui. Son souffle revient tandis qu'il savoure cette délicieuse sensation du devoir accompli.   
Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis?   
Un peu de sang coule encore. Son sourire s'efface alors qu'il la sent revenir.   
Pourquoi combattre à nouveau?   
Pourquoi devoir se forcer, encore et encore? 

Quoi qu'il fasse, elle reviendra. Il pourrait demander de l'aide, mais il s'agit d'un combat personnel. Affronter les regards de ses amis est ce qu'il redoute le plus au monde...   
Alors qu'il se contracte à nouveau, la souffrance revient, plus forte qu'avant et il se plie en deux pour la supporter.   
Malgré son sang-froid et la concentration durement acquise durant toutes ces années, la douleur se fait de plus en plus violente. Il ne peut la calmer. 

Ses veines se glacent alors qu'un coup se fait entendre à sa porte. Il serre les dents, espérant voir les "visiteurs" s'en aller. Il s'y attendait après tout ; il avait raté toute la journée et son professeur était probablement passé chercher une explication. 

/././././././././ 

- Mais pourquoi on est obligés de vous accompagner !   
- Allons Kiba, c'est pas comme s'il était très tard... et puis il est peut-être arrivé quelque chose de grave à Sasuke !   
- Mais Kurenai-sensei...   
- De toute façon, on y est maintenant. Cesse de geindre.   
- Ouais oua... pouah !   
- Hum? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? 

Akamaru aboyait à présent, rentrant son museau dans la veste de son maître, lequel bouchait son nez. 

- Ca pue !   
- Hé? Je sens rien moi...   
- Abruti ! T'as oublié que mon flair était plus développé? Oh la vache, ça sent le cadavre ! 

Cette dernière phrase de Kiba alarma Sakura, qui l'attrapa par le col. 

- Comment ça, "le cadavre" ? D'où vient l'odeur ? 

A ses côtés, Kakashi semblait tout aussi inquiet. Pressé par Kurenai, Kiba respira un peu de l'air, manquant de tomber à renverse. 

- On dirait un rat crevé... ou des œufs pourris... pouah... ça vient de chez Sasuke en plus ! 

Il avait à peine achevé sa phrase que les deux sensei défonçaient la porte, s'engouffrant dans l'immense bâtisse des Uchiha. 

- Bon ben moi je rentre... 

Kiba, qui s'était légèrement reculé, fut happé par Naruto. 

- Tu viens avec nous et tu nous dis où mène l'odeur ! 

Le petit groupe fonça ainsi jusqu'à différentes pièces, les ninjas grimaçant lorsqu'ils furent capables de distinguer le délicat parfum qui embaumait l'air... 

- Waaaah... soit il sent des pieds, soit il devrait faire nettoyer son frigo plus souvent.   
- Je pencherais pour les deux... 

Sakura, elle, ne releva même pas la vanne et continua d'avancer, paniquée. 

- Sasuke-kun ! Où es-tu ? 

/././././././././ 

Il releva la tête subitement.   
Oh non. Sakura. 

- Sasuke ! 

Et Kakashi.   
Ils ne fallait pas qu'ils rentrent ! La panique s'empara de lui l'espace d'un instant, la douleur toujours présente ne l'aidant pas le moins du monde.   
Les bruits de pas devenaient de plus en plus audibles. 

- Sasuke ! T'es là? Réponds ! 

Et Naruto aussi. Mais bordel, combien étaient-ils !   
Il se retrouvait dans une impasse, ne pouvant sortir et abandonner ce combat qu'il était sur le point de gagner.  
La troisième fois serait la bonne, laisser tomber maintenant serait trop cruel... 

/././././././././ 

Kakashi se stoppa soudain devant une porte et tous l'imitèrent. Chacun gardait le silence, attendant un ordre du juunin qui observait minutieusement l'obstacle de bois. Il en suivit les contours, tâta la poignée et la serrure pour désarmer un quelconque piège, alors que les autres retenaient leurs souffles - en partie à cause de l'odeur, il faut bien l'avouer -. 

Le silence s'était installé, tous attendaient le moment propice pour passer à l'action. Au dehors, on entendait les oiseaux chanter gaiement, le soleil inondait le petit couloir par la fenêtre, laissée entrouverte. 

/././././././././ 

De l'autre côté, c'est une atmosphère totalement différente qui régnait. Sasuke était crispé, inquiet au plus haut point alors qu'il guettait les moindres bruits suspects provenant de l'autre côté de la porte.   
Finalement, se croyant tiré d'affaire, il se relâcha un peu, retournant à sa dure tâche. 

Bien mal lui en prit. 

Kakashi avait défoncé la porte, sharingan sorti. Il resta bloqué, la bouche grande ouverte.   
Naruto voulait lancer un multi-clonage, il se retrouva en l'espace d'une seconde le cul sur le sol.   
Kiba cherchait déjà à s'enfuir, il ne pu que s'évanouïr sous la bouffée d'air putride qui lui décapa le nez pour trois siècles. Akamaru le suivit en une fraction de seconde.   
Sakura allait lancer un kunai, il lui échappa des mains, se plantant dans son pied gauche.   
Hinata était en retrait, elle fit volte-face aussitôt, les mains sur les yeux.   
Shino, prêt à attaquer, ne pu contrôler ses insectes qui envahirent les murs, paniqués.   
Enfin, Kurenai, qui attendait derrière, leva la tête pour mieux voir et du se retourner elle aussi pour cacher son fou rire. 

Il faut dire aussi que voir Sasuke Uchiha constipé, en train de pousser sur ses toilettes, les larmes aux yeux et les mains crispées sur les murs, ben ça traumatise. 

**Fin ! **

Bon d'accord, je n'écrirais plus jamais de fics de ma vie XD 

A noter que Kiba, une fois remis de ses émotions, envoya une boite entière de laxatifs - par la poste - à notre cher sharingan... lequel pu retourner enfin à une vie normale. 


End file.
